Breaking The Habit
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: She Tired of Her schedule so. She wished to break the Habit of everyday life, but what would it lead to? He ran She chased but what happens when he stops for her?  An Unwanted 'I Love You? Oneshot Complain if Rating Should go up.SonAmy forever?


Every Morning Amy had the same routine, and route to School. She grew tired of it. As per usual she stumbled out of her bed as the alarm clock on her bed stand as it emitted fast high pitch beeps. After getting dressed in her light orange tutu and white shirt with light green short sleeves she carelessly made the bed and trudged out the door. In the Kitchen she poured the same old

brand of cereal in the bowl then the milk. Sitting down at the same table she choked down the cereal. The pink hedgehog stood up with the bowl in both hands she sulked over to the sink and started washing the bowl before drying it.

" It's so boring around here..." She complained wanting to break the schedule with every ounce of her being.

Her eyes searched the room for something different to break the schedule with. The pink hedgehog's eyes rested on the door to the green house that was like another room built into her house but it had a door that ordinally led outside to their backyard, her parents had built a green house and it didn't have a door. Frustrated, after the squirrels time after time killed the plants in the green house. Then Amy's parents pressed the greenhouse up against the back door so you could enter through the back door.

Skipping over to the door she opened slowly eyes fixed onto her hand that was soon to brake a boring habit that she was starting to tire of. The door did not creak it opened without complaint. The greenhouse was made to be shaped like a rectangle with wooden shelves on the walls, in the middle was a water fountain shaped like a bowl with a column with bowls that got smaller and smaller until you could hardly put your hand in it. The bowls had a small nick where the water flowed through constantly. Ivy climbed up the bowls to the very top.

The shelves were adorned with flowers of every color and kind, Daffodils, Sunflowers, Violets, Buttercups, Foxgloves, the list was endless. At the end of green house was a special place for roses of every color they came in. Prancing over happily to the roses her eyes laid on a red rose that stood out from the rest, it created a sweet smelling aroma. These petals had recently been watered and water drops were gently scattered on each petal. Even though it was just water drops they reminded her of sparkling diamonds.

Gently she rapped her small white gloved hand around the stem being weary of thorns. After picking the rose she carefully removed the thorns with her hands. At moments she would get pricked and have to stop for a bit. A couple minutes later she had removed all the thorns and started heading out of the greenhouse with the rose behind her ear so she wouldn't have to hold it.

Amy bit her lip as she waited outside for the bus that was probably already at school, she had already broken her habits already so maybe she could walk to school. Skipping along she had already memorized the path to school. After she had gotten to school it looked as if she was early, the school playgrounds were quiet but not deserted. The air was cool and chilled her making her hug herself to try and keep warm. The pink hedgehog's breath was almost visible.

The sun barely penetrated the thick grey clouds. At moments rays of pale sunlight shone on her for a few seconds, then as abruptly as they came they left. Over in the field of the school property was a large oak tree with a thick trunk where a light shone directly through the leaves making a shadowy pattern. The roots seemed to bulge out of the ground as if from years of staying in one place had revealed its roots. The wind played with the leaves making them whisper incoherent words to her, enticing her to sit under the tree.

After contemplating for a few moments she walked over to the tree and sat under it hugging her knees to her chest for warmth. With one hand resting on her knee the other one gently took the rose from her ear. The flower did not wilt it seemed to be just as lively as it was when she picked it. For now that is. The grass seemed to be wet with dew drops from over night. The petals were slowly becoming frail and wanted to be blown away in the wind. Instead of letting that happen she pried the dark red petals off one by one. As if without giving it a second thought she started murmuring.

"He loves me, he loves me not." She murmured to herself implying Sonic.

Across the field Sonic, saw her. But didn't hear what she had been saying, or acknowledged that she had been implying him. Out of plain curiosity the blue hedgehog ran over to her causing some of the kids that were there to have their hair seemingly be blew by a sudden wind. Tails knew that the sudden draft had been someone, no one other then what felt like his older brother Sonic The Hedgehog. Silently the cub followed at his own 'slow' pace as Sonic called it.

Amy's whispering of the old saying slowly grew quieter until she could hardly hear herself talking she felt her lips moving though. In less then a few seconds the pink hedgehog felt as if she was being watched by a pair of eyes. Looking up shaking she smiled, Sonic had ran all the way across the field to see her.

" What'cha doing?" Causally asked Sonic eyes glued to the rose with the petals scattered around his feet and Amy's.

" I was just pulling the petals off of the flower." She replied quietly.

" Huh, weird you like roses, right?"

Her face flushed deep crimson just like the rose," I love roses."

"Sonic!" Called out a voice that belonged to non other then the small fox, Tails.

" Seems like I have to go, " He started smiling and ruffled up her hair,",see ya Rosy."

Amy didn't correct him on her name, instead she took it as a compliment, " Goodbye Sonic." She waved but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>The pink hedgehog dawdled around the halls of school, she was early so she was looking for something to amuse her until it was time for class. Leaning against the white school walls she crossed her legs while still standing. With her hands clasped in front of her she started to let her thoughts begin to race and contemplated what her schedule for tomorrow would be. She had broken her normal habits and was left wondering 'What if?'. After a couple of minutes of just thinking a quick sudden breeze whizzed by her causing her thoughts to turn into something more simple.<p>

'SONIKKU!' She thought tearing herself out of her position and chasing Sonic through the halls, with a 'Excuse Me.' here and there to people she shoved by.

In the back of his mind he heard the hedgehog calling out to him he tried his utmost to ignore it but it beckoned him to stop. Spinning on his heels he started running backwards to see a pink blur that looked oddly familiar. The thought hit him and he stopped swiftly . Rosy who had not noticed he stopped kept running and nearly ran into him. After putting her heels down she stopped inches away from him. Sonic gazed down at her solemnly, smirking confidently.

" What'cha need, Rosy?"

The pink hedgehog rested her hands on her knees slightly bent over trying to catch her breath, " I-I have some-thing t-to tell you, Sonic..."

" What might that be?"

Rosy caught her breath and stood up tall trying to make eye contact to him, but he still towered above her, " I...," She stopped thinking over what she would say.

" You what?"

Her cheeks flushed red trying to muster up the courage to speak what was on her mind," I Love you..."

Sonic flushed a deep crimson just like Rosy and just stared at her as if she had gone mad,"Err." Is all he could say out of embarrassment he ran from her leaving a streak of blue behind, ripping her hair in his general direction.

" _Why can't you just say 'I love you too'?_" She whispered to herself as salty hot tears stained her peach cheeks as the threatened to drip off of her chin.

* * *

><p>Each day got worse Sonic seemed to change into a whole new person, he ignored her at every given chance and started to mix with the wrong crowds, and sometimes Rosy could've sworn he wore all black. Sometimes 'Sonic' Might even scold Tails for little things that hardly mattered. Everyone agreed Rosy was just as bad, Love in her eyes was more like obsession nowadays. Rosy now spent her days tracking down 'Sonic' instead of homework or school. In the hallways 'Sonic' ran from her, her little 'obsession' for him had gone too far for his liking.<p>

" _**Come Back Here Sonikku!" **_She demanded chasing after her 'beloved Hedgehog' .

'Sonic' ran like a black and blue blur because of his long sleeved black jacket that he always wore nowadays. After aimlessly running around Rosy lost her patience and from seemingly nowhere grabbed her pointed hammer and swung it aimlessly at the Male hedgehog. The blue hedgehog shrieked as it made contact with his arm and it sent him flying to the hard tile ground.

" Looks Like I Finally Got You, Sonic!"

On His back and cornered on the ground he pushed himself in a sitting position,"Don't Call me Sonic..." He growled at her through his black Sunglasses.

Rosy tilted her head to the side confused at that statement and leaned on her hammer placing the larger part on the ground, " What do You mean? You will always Be my Sonic."

" No, I'm not Sonic," He denied shaking his Head, " The same way you are Not Amy or Rosy."

" Then who are we?" She asked puzzled.

" The anser is simple, I'm Anti Sonic, you're Anti Amy...This is Anti Mobius."

The Pink hedgehog sneered as if he were insane," I doubt it."

* * *

><p>But It <em>was<em> true.

* * *

><p>AN

**I bet I tricked the Sonamy fans but anyway Flame if you must I truly don't care and I won't reply to you if you do. Anyway if you're not going to Flame tell me if you see any errors, if you haven't read the comics then there is another Universe that Archie made. It Is Anti Mobius and holds the Anti's, who are exactly the same character -Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Tails- but the exact opposites, Anti Sonic later turns into Scourge if your wondering and Anti Amy is Rosy The Rascal. So I will ignore comments saying 'Sonic Is out of Character' but I will listen to 'Anti Sonic Is out of character'.**


End file.
